Purrrr
by ObsessedKitsune
Summary: Cat ears can lead to very interesting things. As Amu finds out when she finds a cat eared Ikuto sleeping on her bed.


**This is an author's note. I just needed to explain some things. Ok, so I started this fanfic like a while ago and I just now started to continue it. So thats why the writing style is so different. I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters but I do own this story. So yeah Happy Reading! Please review if you find any mistakes or if you have something you just want to tell me about concerning either the story or you could give me a prompt. I have decided to start taking those as I have literally no creativity when it comes to deciding a plotline. **

_Ok, I seriously must be dreaming, there is no way that pervert cat is laying on my bed! _Amu's eyes twitched, her hands were balled into fists as she stood in her very pink room staring at that very annoying idiot cat! Speaking of cats isn't Yoru supposed to follow Ikuto everywhere. I mean seeing as he is Ikuto's shugo chara, I mean aren't most shugo-

A deep rumbling sound burst from Ikuto's chest making Amu stare at his sleeping form in confusion. Forgetting her anger, she walked over to her bed. No she was not doing this because that rumbling sound, which she realized to herself was in fact a purr, was cute. Of course it wasn't cute. Why would she find that cat pervert cute? Again the purrrrrring happened. She felt the squeal of cute burst up in her throat. She pressed her hand over her mouth to keep her squeal in, this had the added affect of making her face flush.

She skimmed her eyes over him, No SHE DID NOT LIKE LOOKING AT HIM! She was just reassuring herself that he was NOT cute! Her eyes scanned over his arms first because he was curled up in a ball, his pale beautif-

Ok, seriously Amu what is wrong with you today? Oh I don't know Amu perhaps your feelings for said pervert cat are finally coming out? OK SHUT UP ME! I love Tadase-Kun! T-A-D-A-S-E! Tadase!

I'll just look somewhere else she told herself while nodding her head, as if agreeing with herself. She trailed her eyes up to look at his face, his eyes were closed and his mouth was pursed in a peaceful sleep expression. Again she had to put her hand in front of her face to stop the squeal. By now she was really annoyed at herself. What am I doing?! I love Tadase! Why am I thinking of Ikuto like this?

Again she had to silence her inner voice. Ok, I will look at his hair, I mean what could be so cute about a guy's hair? That will teach my inner voice. A smirk formed on her innocent pink lips.

Still with the smirk on her lips she looked at his h-

_Oh my Kami-sama!_

She felt the smirk fall down into a dazed look, she stared, her brain not even connecting with the outside world, all she could see were those cute, though kinda hot as well black cat ears! She hadn't even noticed he was chara changed! She could feel her hand itching at her side, to sink her slim fingers into that furry ear. Her hand itched forward. Ikuto twitched.

Amu jumped and backed up to the wall, I hope Ikuto didn't see that! She crossed her fingers please be asleep!

Ikuto let out a little grunt before shifting a little and going back to sleep, his nose twitching adorably.

She slowly inched closer to him, not even caring anymore if she called him cute. all she wanted was to touch those ears. She stopped within an inch of his face and just stared, making sure he was asleep. She didn't want him teasing her about this. He already teased her enough. Her hand itched again and she slowly lifted it up, her eyes never leaving his face. She inched her hand to his ears. Holding her breath in anticipation, when her hand finally touched his ear. Ikuto twitched.

His ear is so soft! The texture is sorta velvety and she couldn't help but scratch it. (softly, of course).

With every scratch of her hand upon the smooth appendage the rumbling grew louder. Amu shivered, it almost felt like it was vibrating through her. Still, she continued.

She subconsciously moved onto the bed, her dazed mind only noticing the feel of the soft ears in her hand. She could have moaned herself, they were that soft. She continued scratching, a slow steady rhythm and the only sounds were her nails against the sensitive ears and Ikuto's quiet purring.

Which Amu realized was also adding to her dazed mind. For some reason her mind wouldn't focus on anything else. Breathing slowly she noticed her hand vibrating and felt the zings up her spine. She needed to be closer. She didn't know why she needed to be closer and she didn't know if Ikuto would wake up if she moved. But she honestly could not find it within herself to care.

Cradling Ikuto's head in her hands and continuing the ministrations, hoping they would lull him into deeper sleep, she slipped in under him and lay his head in her lap. Feeling his steady breathing against her legs, she let out a sigh, her dazed mind fluttering into pleasure. Finally, she was closer. She could feel each stroke and her head was getting hazier and hazier, her eyes were fighting to stay open, and her breathing was growing deeper.

She could feel his rumbling vibrating through her bones now and it felt like her very soul was vibrating in tune with his. Through the haze, a thought crossed her mind and she giggled, _Its like hes playing me like a violin. Using his own purring to send the resounding noise through me._

Her eyes finally succumbed to the fight and her body fell forward. Her arms instinctively coming to rest on Ikuto's sleeping form. Comforting blackness flooded her vision and she smiled.

Amu jerked in her sleep, a sense of panic enveloping her features. She felt a scream build up in her chest and her arms searched around. She couldn't feel the steady warmth. She could feel a slight pain and the pain seemed to grow even deeper. Resounding in her very soul.

Her hand scrabbled and finally landed on a warm piece of skin. Blindly her hand explored the surface, and she sighed and relaxed when she realized it was a male hand. She snuggled closer to that warmth. Then her eyes snapped open. A. Male. Hand.

She jerked up and her eyes widened. Sitting on the edge of the bed and smirking deviously at her was the blue haired cat himself.

"So Amu here has a thing for cat ears…." he drawled, putting his hands on the bed and moving closer.

Amu's mouth opened, but no sound came out. A warm flush traveled up her cheeks and she watched wide eyed as he crawled closer. She couldn't help but feel like a lamb about to be eaten by the giant cat. She moved backwards, laying her head down and just staring. Her vocal cords seemed frozen but her mind was whirling. _What was he doing?! My heart is pounding so fast?!_

A whimper escaped her mouth as he hovered over her. His long, pale arms trapping her on both sides. It felt claustrophobic but for some reason zings of excitement flooded her being. Being this close to Ikuto made her feel embarrassed, of course it did, it was _Ikuto. _But she also felt nice. She felt adrenaline pumping through her now.

Ikuto smirked at her blush and moved his head closer. Amu's breath left in a sigh and her eyes fluttered closed. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand instinctively moved so it grabbed his ear.

Hearing a quiet growl, her eyes opened. Ikuto's eyes were closed, and his back arched as purrs escaped from his mouth. Amu stared wide-eyed. So even when he wasn't sleeping, the ears affected him…? Her mouth transformed into a mischievous grin as she remembered that he had warned her about this before. Well. She had a tactic for quieting him now.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door and Amu jumped. Panic zinging through her, no. "Amu, its time for sc-"

Time for school! What the-! Amu's eyes looked over at her clock to find it was 7:00. No! No! She was going to be late! Pushing off Ikuto's still docile form, and hearing his low whimper, she ignored the cute noise in favor of rushing around the room. In her panic she forgot about Ikuto's eyes staring at her and after rifling through her drawers and pulling out her clothes, she tore off her own clothes and dressed quickly. She didn't even notice that the purring continued to grow louder.

After dressing and finishing her routine she ran out of her room, calling a, "Bye, Ikuto."

Ikuto lay back down on Amu's bed, feeling a smirk cross his features. He crossed his arms behind his head and lay back down on them. Even though it was hazy he could still remember in brief flashes all that had transpired over the course of last night and this morning.

He couldn't believe that she had actually touched his ears. She usually tried to avoid physical contact with him! He huffed quietly, she thought he was the perverted one. She was taking advantage of him in his sleep! Not that he was complaining, of course. He smirked.

Her hand had felt good on his ears though. He remembered the feeling of her, as if she had touched his very self, instead of just his outward body.

A frown crossed his lips, hadn't Tsukasa said something about this…? A while before, perhaps?

"...When a girl you love," He couldn't help but think that sounded more like the sex talk, but whatever, "touches your ears. And by ears I mean cat ears, because otherwise what kind of girl would want to touch actual ears." Ikuto huffed out a laugh, what made girls different than guys in that aspect? He always wanted to touch Amu's ears. Speaking of ears, what would Amu look like with cat ears? He shivered at that thought. "Since your ears are created by your chara, they will be extra sensitive and will be the key to your emotions. Also, they will make your significant other feel the same way you feel."

Hmmmm. That would explain why Amu hadn't stopped petting him. Because he could remember wanting her to continue and feeling as if he couldn't stop purring.

Well. He couldn't wait for her to come back. He could already feel his cat ears twitching at the thought of her graceful fingers. Maybe he could convince her to do it slower though.

Amu huffed out an annoyed breath and narrowed her eyes at Ikuto. "Are you kidding me! You want me to pet you again?! Its been, what, like 1 hour since the last time."

Ikuto sat cross legged on the floor and looked pleadingly up at her. His long legs folded and his ears twitching. He tilted his head to the side and whimpered pathetically.

Amu's cheeks tinted a bright shade and she tossed her head. "Fine…" she muttered. A slow smirk crossed his lips.


End file.
